bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Przewodniki Sag/Przybycie na Okoto
center Przybycie Toa thumb|left|Obrońcy recytują Przepowiednię Bohaterów Tysiące lat po walce Twórców Masek Ekimu i Makuty, walczący o przetrwanie z hordą Pająków Śmierci Obrońcy sześciu plemion na wyspie Okoto udali się do Świątyni Czasu, by wezwać mitycznych herosów z gwiazd, którzy mieli ocalić ich wyspę i przebudzić uśpionego Ekimu. W drodze do świątyni, Obrońca Dżungli Vizuna natknął się na młodego Okotanina uciekającego przed Pająkami Śmierci. Młodzieniec zaprowadził Obrońcę do swojej wioski, której mieszkańcy co do jednego padli ofiarą hordy Lorda Pająków Śmierci; z pomocą przybyłego Obrońcy Ognia Narmoto udało się oswobodzić osadę, a następnie Obrońcy udali się do świątyni, by wypełnić przepowiednię. W Regionie Dżungli, Obrońca Kamienia Nilkuu spotkał Okotanina Bingzaka, który pomógł mu odnaleźć drogę do Świątyni Czasu. thumb|right|Toa przybywają na Okoto Dotarłszy na miejsce, Narmoto, Vizuna i Nilkuu oraz pozostali Obrońcy - Korgot, Izotor i Kivoda - użyli Maski Czasu i wygłosili wspólnie usłyszaną od uśpionego Ekimu Przepowiednię Bohaterów, modląc się, by zostali wysłuchani. Jakiś czas później, w odpowiedzi na ich modlitwy, z nieba spadło sześć komet, a w nich sześcioro herosów nazwanych po konstelacjach na niebie ponad Okoto - mityczni Toa, Władcy Żywiołów. Poszukiwanie Złotych Masek Mocy Tahu thumb|left|Tahu po przybyciu na OkotoToa Tahu wylądował w Regionie Ognia i został przywitany przez Narmoto oraz jego ludzi. Heros nie wiedział, kim jest i co się dzieje, toteż Narmoto wyjaśnił mu jego tożsamość oraz przeznaczenie, przewidziane w Przepowiedni Bohaterów. Tahu podkreślał, że nie ma żadnego doświadczenia w walce ze złem, nagle jednak rozmowa została przerwana przez Pająki Śmierci, które zaatakowały Toa. Tahu pokonał je bez żadnego wysiłku, budząc podziw zgromadzonych. Obrońca Ognia przygotował się do podróży i nakazał Tahu, by ten podążał za nim. Przemierzając Region Ognia w poszukiwaniu Złotej Maski Ognia, jednej z sześciu Złotych Masek Mocy, Tahu i Narmoto zostali nagle zaatakowani przez srebrne Pająki Śmierci. Tahu był przekonany, że da radę pokonać bestie w pojedynkę, a następnie oznajmił, że zamierza zostać liderem Toa. Narmoto przypomniał mu, że Przepowiednia mówi o jedności bohaterów, nie wspominając o którymkolwiek z nich obejmującym dowództwo, lecz Tahu nadal był utwierdzony w swoim przekonaniu. Dotarłszy do niewielkiej wioski, dwójka znalazła most ponad jeziorem lawy, strzeżony przez kolejne Pająki Śmierci, z którymi Tahu próbował walczyć samodzielnie. Jednakże, bestie omal nie zepchnęły go do jeziora lawy, jedynie szybka interwencja Narmoto dała radę uchronić Toa przed śmiercią. Następnie Narmoto oznajmił, że starcia z Pająkami Śmierci pozwalają ich władcy poznać styl walki Toa. Powiedział Tahu, by ufał mądrościom wyspy, a bohater zgodził się wspomnieć o tym pozostałym Toa po tym, kiedy już zostanie ich liderem. Po wielu tygodniach żmudnej podróży, Tahu dotarł z Narmoto do największego wulkanu Okoto, gdzie Toa miał znaleźć swoją Złotą Maskę Mocy. Wewnątrz krateru, na kamiennym postumencie pośrodku lawy, znajdowała się Złota Maska Ognia. Tahu zdobył ją, surfując po lawie, a w międzyczasie Obrońca strzegł wejścia przed ścigającymi ich zielonymi Pająkami Śmierci swoim Miotaczem Żywiołów. Kiedy moc jego broni się wyczerpała i Pająki przyszpiliły go do ziemi, z pomocą nadszedł Tahu, który po założeniu złotej maski uzyskał pełny dostęp do swojej mocy żywiołu i pokonał wrogów. Wtedy Narmoto powiedział mu, że jego zadaniem jest przebudzenie Ekimu, pogrążonego w wiecznym śnie w Mieście Twórców Masek - aby tego dokonać, musiał połączyć siły z pozostałymi Toa, którzy przybyli na wyspę. Kopaka thumb|Kopaka po przybyciu na OkotoToa Kopaka wylądował w Regionie Lodu, gdzie spotkał się z nim Izotor. Dwójka szybko została zaatakowana przez Srebrne Pająki śmierci, a kiedy Władca Lodu je pokonał, Izotor wyjaśnił mu, kim jest Toa i jakie jest jego przeznaczenie. Obaj następnie udali się na poszukiwanie Złotej Maski Lodu. Po drodze, duet natrafił na ruiny miasta, zniszczonego po walce Ekimu i Makuty. Nagle Toa i Obrońca usłyszeli krzyki dochodzące z ruin, należące do śmiałych podróżników, którzy zignorowali ostrzeżenia, by nie nie zbliżać się do miasta. Kopaka i Izotor uratowali ich przed grupą Pająków Śmierci i mimo swojej początkowej pogardy do podróżników, Kopaka przyznał, że jest im wdzięczny, gdyż przypomnieli mu oni o jego potrzebie skupiana się na teraźniejszości. Ostatecznie, Kopaka i Izotor trafili do świątyni, w której ukryto Złotą Maskę Lodu. Kiedy Toa zdobywał maskę, Izotor ochraniał go przed ścigającymi ich srebrnymi Pająkami Śmierci. Kiedy nie dawał już rady, z pomocą przybył Kopaka, który uzyskał pełny dostęp do swojej mocy żywiołu po założeniu złotej maski. Używając swojej mocy Lodu, pokonał wrogów i oswobodził towarzysza. Wtedy dowiedział się o jego kolejnym zadaniu, jakim było przebudzenie Ekimu. Onua thumb|left|Onua po przybyciu na OkotoKometa z Toa Onuą wylądowała w Regionie Ziemi, czego świadkami byli Korgot oraz grupa jej wojowników. Zaraz po przybyciu, Onua pokonał kilka zielonych Pająków Śmierci, budząc podziw Okotan. Korgot wyjaśniła pozbawionemu wspomnień Onule, jakie jest jego przeznaczenie i wyruszyła wraz z nim na poszukiwanie Złotej Maski Ziemi, ukrytej przed wiekami na Okoto. Po tygodniach długiej i męczącej podróży przez podziemne korytarze, dwójka dotarła do ściany, za którą miała znajdować się świątynia ze Złotą Maską. Korgot próbowała użyć swojego Gwiezdnego Wiertła, aby przebić się przez przeszkodę, zrobił to jednak Onua, niszcząc ścianę swoimi Turbołopatami. Oczom podróżników ukazała się Złota Maska Ziemi, umieszczona na kamiennym filarze otoczonym lewitującymi skałami ponad przepaścią wypełnioną ostrymi kryształami. Podczas gdy Onua zdobywał artefakt, Korgot walczyła ze ścigającymi ich Pająkami Śmierci. Gdy wreszcie Toa założył złotą maskę, uzyskał pełny dostęp do swojej mocy żywiołu i oswobodził towarzyszkę. Wtedy dowiedział się o tym, że musi odnaleźć i przebudzić Ekimu, razem z resztą Toa. Lewa thumb|Lewa po przybyciu na OkotoPo wylądowaniu w Regionie Dżungli, Toa Lewa spotkał Vizunę, a ten wyjawił mu jego przeznaczenie. Razem wyruszyli na poszukiwanie Złotej Maski Dżungli, ukrytej gdzieś w puszczy Okoto. Vizuna kierował Lewę do świątyni ze Złotą Maską dzięki swoim Sensorycznym Ogonom, Toa nie był jednak pewien, czy ten prowadzi go w dobrym kierunku. Ostatecznie obaj dotarli na skraj klifu, mimo że Sensoryczny Ogon Vizuny zinterpretował go jako polanę. Obrońca wykorzystał jednak tę sytuację do spróbowania szybszego sposobu podróży i zaczął schodzić w dół klifu. Został wtedy zaatakowany przez grupę Pająków Śmierci, a Lewa ruszył mu na ratunek, wykorzystując swoją zdolność latania. Po ucieczce, Vizuna przyznał, że nie wiedział o tej zdolności Toa, sam Władca Dżungli wydawał się nią być równie zaskoczony. Podróżowali przez wiele tygodni, aż wreszcie znaleźli artefakt w sercu dżungli, otoczoną ostrymi cierniami. Podczas gdy Toa zdobywał maskę, Vizuna osłaniał go przed ścigającymi ich niebieskimi Pająkami Śmierci. Kiedy insekty zaczęły mieć przewagę, z pomocą Obrońcy ruszył Lewa, mający już pełny dostęp do swej mocy Dżungli po założeniu złotej maski. Wtedy też Toa dowiedział się, że musi połączyć siły z pozostałymi Władcami, aby przebudzić Ekimu. Pohatu thumb|left|Pohatu po przybyciu na OkotoToa Pohatu wylądował w Regionie Kamienia, gdzie przywitał go Nilkuu i wyjawił mu powinność Toa. Chwilę potem wioska została zaatakowana Pająki Śmierci, a jeden z nich przejął kontrolę nad Bingzakiem, który towarzyszył wcześniej Obrońcy Kamienia w podróży powrotnej do osady. Pohatu i Nilkuu pokonali napastników i oswobodzili młodego Okotanina, a następnie wyruszyli na poszukiwania Złotej Maski Mocy Pohatu, by bohater uzyskał pełny dostęp do swej mocy żywiołu. Podczas wędrówki, zmierzyli się w Regionie Kamienia z kilkoma Skorpionami Śmierci. Ostatecznie, dwójka odnalazła maskę w pustynnym kanionie. Podczas gdy Pohatu zdobywał maskę, Nilkuu walczył ze ścigającymi ich niebieskimi Pająkami Śmierci. Wrogowie mieli jednak przewagę liczebną i pokonaliby Obrońcę, gdyby w porę nie zjawił się Pohatu, który pokonał Pająki, dzięki mocy maski. Wtedy też Toa Kamienia dowiedział się, że zadaniem jego i pozostałych Władców jest przebudzenie Ekimu. Jeszcze przed pożegnaniem, Nilkuu ostrzegł Pohatu przed bestiami przemierzającymi pustkowia Regionu Kamienia. Bohater przyjął ostrzeżenie do wiadomości i następnie obaj wojownicy rozdzielili się. Toa wkrótce potem napotkał dwa młode stworzenia zaatakowane przez Pająki Śmierci i uratował je. Zauważając, że nigdzie w pobliżu nie ma ich matki, Pohatu zgodził się, by istoty towarzyszyły mu w podróży przez góry. Wkrótce potem zapadła noc i trójka została napadnięta przez matkę stworzeń, kontrolowaną przez Pająka Śmierci. Pohatu pozbył się bestii i oswobodził zwierzę, a wtedy cała rodzina stworów towarzyszyła mu w jego podróży, dopóki Władca nie opuścił Regionu Kamienia. Gali thumb|Gali po przybyciu na Okoto Kometa z Toa Gali wylądowała w Regionie Wody, gdzie bohaterka spotkała Kivodę, a ten wyjawił przybyszce jej przeznaczenie. Oboje wkrótce potem wyruszyli w podróż, aby odnaleźć Złotą Maskę Wody. W trakcie podróży, Gali dopytywała się o historię Okoto. Kivoda powiedział jej Ekimu oraz Makucie, którzy przed laty stoczyli bój, gdy Makuta wykuł i założył Maskę Ostatecznej Mocy oraz o kataklizmie, który był następstwem tej walki. Wkrótce potem Władczyni Wody i Obrońca odnaleźli Złotą Maskę w zatopionej świątyni na dnie oceanu. Kiedy Gali po nią popłynęła, Kivoda walczył ze ścigającymi ich srebrnymi Pająkami Śmierci - jeden z nich o mało nie zdarł z twarzy jego maski i przejął kontroli nad jego umysłem. Z pomocą Obrońcy przyszła Gali, która uzyskała pełny dostęp do swojej mocy Wody po założeniu maski i pokonała wrogów. Wtedy dowiedziała się, że jej zadaniem jest przebudzenie Ekimu. Miasto Twórców Masek Zdobywszy swoje Złote Maski Mocy, bohaterowie dotarli do do mostu prowadzącego do Miasta Twórców Masek. Tam Toa spotkali się po raz pierwszy. Tahu szybko wdał się w bójkę z Kopaką o przywództwo w grupie, ale powstrzymał ich Onua. Gali zaproponowała głosowanie, gdy nagle Pohatu oznajmił, że wyczuwa wrogą obecność. Władcy przeszli przez bramę i wkroczyli na most, gdzie naprzeciw nich stanął Lord Pająków Śmierci. Każdy z Toa spróbował pokonać go w pojedynkę, ale żadnemu się nie udało. Onua zasugerował, by połączyli siły, co też zrobili, a następnie szybko i sprawnie pokonali Lorda, po czym zrzucili go w przepaść. Chwilę później, usłyszeli głos Ekimu, który pogratulował im zwycięstwa oraz nalegał, by ruszali dalej i odnaleźli miejsce jego spoczynku. Toa posłuchali i ruszyli w głąb Miasta, prowadzeni przez swoje maski. Nie zauważyli, jak z ziemi za nimi wychynęła ręka szkieletu. thumb|left|200px|Bohaterowie wkraczają do ruin miastaDotarłszy pod mury miasta, Tahu aktywował pułapkę, która zamknęła główną bramę, więżąc Toa. Sytuacja ta była powodem lekkiej sprzeczki Tahu i Kopaki, Onua jednak powstrzymał ich obu, nim doszło do walki. Zaraz potem Lewa wzbił się w powietrze, aby sprawdzić, co znajduje się za bramą i zniknął pozostałym Toa z oczu. W tym samym czasie, z ziemi dookoła wojowników zaczęli wyłaniać się Wojownicy Czaszek, kilku z nich pojawiło się także na murach miasta i zaczęło strzelać do Toa ze swoich miotaczy. Onule udało się strącić otaczających ich wrogów z powrotem w szczeliny w ziemi, uderzając swoim młotem o podłoże, siła uderzenia była jednak zbyt wielka i pod jej wpływem most za plecami Toa zawalił się. Z pomocą drużynie nadciągnął Lewa, który wrócił ze zwiadu i zaatakował strzelających do nich z murów Wojowników Czaszek. Po pokonaniu przeciwników, Pohatu zniszczył blokadę bramy i Toa ruszyli w głąb miasta. Lewa oznajmił, że widział Arenę i zaproponował, by się na nią udać, Kopaka jednak kazał drużynie podążać swoim śladem. Lewa zignorował jego rozkaz i ponownie zniknął Władcom z oczu. Po jakimś czasie Toa wkroczyli na Arenę, gdzie znaleźli nieprzytomnego Władcę Dżungli, pozbawionego maski. Chwilę potem ujrzeli Rozcinacza Czaszek, uciekającego w głąb Areny z maską Lewy w dłoni. Napastnik założył maskę i zaczął wysysać z niej moc. Pohatu wyjaśnił, że między Władcami a ich maskami znajduje się więź, dlatego Rozcinacz kradł energię również Lewy. Jednocześnie, na Arenie aktywowały się pułapki, oznaczając rozpoczęcie gry. Osłabiony Władca Dżungli wyjaśnił towarzyszom, że musieli aktywować dźwignię na szczycie kamiennej konstrukcji. Zrobił to Onua, uderzając w nią swoim Tektonicznym Młotem, osłaniany przez Pohatu, Kopakę i Tahu, którzy współpracując poradzili sobie z Rozcinaczem Czaszek. Lewa odzyskał Maskę i energię, ale okazało się, że cios Onuy był tak silny, że zniszczył Arenę, która zaczęła się zapadać. thumb|210px|Toa w walce z Armią CzaszekToa zostali uwięzieni pod głazami i, sfrustrowani, korzystając z okazji, zaczęli wspominać swoje dotychczasowe przygody. Uznali, że muszą się uwolnić i ocalić Okoto. Wtedy, Lewa wyczuł przeciąg, co oznaczało, że mogli się wydostać. Onua użył swojej mocy i uwolnił Toa. Władcy znaleźli się na starym cmentarzu, gdzie zaczęli poszukiwania grobu Ekimu. Lewa zasugerował, by sprawdzili w budynku, na którym wyrzeźbiono wielką Maskę Kreacji. Tahu nadepnął na leżącą na ziemi kość i po chwili zjawiły się dwa Skorpiony Śmierci. Jeden z nich błyskawicznym atakiem odebrał Złotą Maskę Pohatu, który stracił przytomność. Kopaka osłonił go tarczą, podczas gdy pozostali Toa zaatakowali potwory. Te tymczasowo ich pokonały i tylko Lewa zdołał im umknąć, kryjąc się nad wejściem do budynku, który zauważył wcześniej. Pozostali Toa myśleli, że Władca Powietrza ucieka, lecz on zrzucił z góry posąg z Maską Kreacji na ścigające go Skorpiony, pokonując je. Odzyskał też Złotą Maskę Kamienia, którą oddał Pohatu. Następnie, Władcy odnaleźli grobowiec Ekimu, a Twórca Masek ponownie do nich przemówił. Odsunęli pokrywę sarkofagu i użyli swoich mocy żywiołów do obudzenia Twórcy Masek. Ekimu pochwalił Toa za ich zasługi, oznajmił jednak również, że przybyli za późno. Wyszedłszy z grobowca, Twórca Masek powiedział bohaterom, że jego Maska Kreacji została skradziona przez sługusa Makuty, Władcę Czaszek Kultę, który udał się, by ją zniszczyć do Wielkiej Kuźni. Toa i Ekimu natychmiast udali się w tamto miejsce. Po dotarciu przed wejście Wielkiej Kuźni, Tahu i Kopaka rzucili się do wejścia, lecz szybko zostali odrzuceni przez Łupacza Czaszek, strzegącego drzwi. Chwilę potem strażnik pokonał również Onuę i przywdział na twarz jego Maskę Ziemi. Ekimu przypomniał Toa, że muszą działać razem, a wtedy cała drużyna zaszarżowała jednocześnie na Łupacza Czaszek, odzyskując maskę Onuy i odrzucając strażnika w głąb kuźni. thumb|left|Kulta odrzucający ToaNa miejscu Toa i Ekimu zastali Kultę, próbującego zniszczyć Maskę Kreacji. Widząc przybyłych wojowników, Władca Czaszek przywdział maskę Ekimu na twarz, a ta dała mu nowe pokłady mocy. Ekimu nakazał Toa odwrócić uwagę Kulty, podczas gdy on sam zajął się odbudową swojego młota. Toa zaatakowali Kultę, ten jednak powalił ich jednym ciosem i pozbawił ich masek. Mimo osłabienia, Toa walczyli nadal i rzucili się na Władcę Czaszek, unieruchamiając go. To dało Ekimu czas na skończenie odbudowy swej broni i szansę na strącenie Maski Kreacji z twarzy Władcy Czaszek. Gdy Ekimu przywdział swą dawną maskę, uwolniona przy tym fala światła pozbawiła sługusa Makuty przytomności. thumb|200px|Bohaterowie Okoto Po skończonej bitwie, Ekimu wykuł dla Toa nowe maski i zbroje. Grupa wyczuła wciąż obecnego na wyspie ducha Makuty i przysięgła, że zrobi wszystko, by go pokonać. Zemsta Pająków Śmierci Odnalazłszy swojego lidera, pokonanego w walce z Toa, Pająki Śmierci zabrały Lorda do jaskini pod powierzchnią Miasta Twórców Masek, gdzie władca hord zaczął się regenerować. Świadkiem wcześniejszego starcia Władców ze strażnikiem mostu był Vizuna, Obrońca Dżungli, który oznajmił pozostałym Obrońcom wiosek, by również ruszyli do miasta i służyli Toa pomocą, gdyby ci jej potrzebowali. Nim zdążyli jednak wkroczyć między mury, most zawalił się pod wpływem wstrząsu Onuy podczas walki z Wojownikami Czaszek. Nie mogąc użyć głównego wejścia, Obrońcy postanowili dostać się do miasta mostem wybudowanym przez Harvali, dawną archeolog Okoto i przyjaciółkę Vizuny, która jakiś czas temu zaginęła bez śladu. Po zmierzeniu się z dzikimi jastrzębiami, Obrońcy dotarli do sieci podziemnych tuneli, gdzie spotkali Harvali oraz odkryli wykute runy opisujące, w jaki sposób Ekimu ułożył Przepowiednię Bohaterów. Niedługo potem zostali zaatakowani przez ogromnego węża, kontrolowanego przez Pająka Śmierci. Po oswobodzeniu go, wąż zaprzyjaźnił się z Nilkuu i na jego grzebiecie Obrońcy razem z Harvali wydostali się z jaskiń, a następnie trafili do kryjówki Pająków Śmierci. Na miejscu ujrzeli Lorda Pająków Śmierci owiniętego w kokon i otoczonego tysiącami swoich sługusów. Wybijając dziury w ścianach i wpuszczając strumienie wody do środka, Obrońcy pozbyli się licznych pająków, podczas gdy ich lord zaczął się przebudzać. Obrońcy użyli wtedy swoich broni do zwalenia sufitu groty, który przygniótł pozostałe Pająki Śmierci oraz ich pana, po czym przedostali się do miasta na wężu. Pokonawszy grupę Wojowników Czaszek, Obrońcy odnaleźli Toa i przebudzonego Ekimu. Niedługo potem Okotanie zaczęli wracać do miasta, by na nowo zaludnić stolicę i odbudować jej zniszczone ruiny. Podziemne Miasto W trakcie, gdy Toa pomagali mieszkańcom w odbudowie miasta, podszedł do nich Vizuna wraz z grupą Okotan. Bohaterowie i Ekimu dowiedzieli się wtedy od Melei, mieszkanki Regionu Kamienia, że dwaj jej podopieczni - Oda i Ako - zaginęli podczas podróży do miasta. Toa i Twórca Masek natychmiast wyruszyli na poszukiwania i wkrótce potem trafili w góry, gdzie zaatakował ich kontrolowany przez Pająka Śmierci jastrząb i porwał Lewę, pozbawiwszy go maski. Przemierzając górskie jaskinie, grupa wpadła w pułapkę i trafiła do Podziemnego Miasta zamieszkanego przez Najeźdźców Czaszek, barbarzyńców, którzy przed wiekami najechali Okoto, lecz zostali pokonani przez Ekimu i Makutę oraz ówczesnych Obrońców. Lider Najeźdźców, Axato, rozkazał Toa walczyć w koloseum, w którym więzieni byli także Lewa i młodzi Okotanie, wtedy jednak Gali wyzwała go na pojedynek, pozwalając reszcie drużyny niepostrzeżenie uwolnić przyjaciół. Jednakże, w Podziemnym Mieście zjawił się uwolniony Kulta i, jako dawny lider Najeźdźców, rozkazał swoim podwładnym unicestwić Toa. Do walki z nim stanął wtedy Ekimu, który użył młota Onuy, by odrzucić Władcę Czaszek na sklepienie jaskini i spowodować jej zapadnięcie się. Drużyna szybko wydostała się na powierzchnię wraz z oswobodzonymi Lewą i Okotanami, po czym, odciąwszy Najeźdźcom drogę ucieczki z podziemi, powróciła do Miasta Twórców Masek. Ocaliwszy wyspę raz jeszcze, Toa otrzymali od Ekimu nowe zbroje i broń, stając się Zjednoczycielami Żywiołów. Ich misja nie była jednak skończona - musieli bowiem odnaleźć mityczne Istoty Żywiołów oraz Maskę Kontroli, nim zrobią to siły zła. Kategoria:Przewodniki Sag Kategoria:Generacja 2